carry you home
by daughter-of-october
Summary: [Characters: Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger] # Summary: It's all fun and games till someone breaks an ankle.


**_carry you home_**

**Characters**: Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger

**Summary**: It's all fun and games till someone breaks an ankle.

* * *

"…I am killing you once this is over," she said.

"Look, Granger, this wouldn't have happened if you had paid more attention to where you are walking than to me," he replied with a grin. "I can understand, of course, that you were distracted by my handsome face but … breaking your foot over it?"

"If you hadn't stolen my book, none of this would have happened," she said darkly as she glared ahead. "And I broke my ankle, not my foot. Learn the difference, seriously."

"Aw, don't be like that," he said with a childish pout. "Plus, we are out of school – so what the hell are you learning for in first place? You should be all excited about the upcoming championship or something like that … don't have muggles interesting things as well?"

"Yes," she confirmed as she rolled her eyes. "And I still don't get why this is oh so interesting to watch it in a stadium. I mean … it's the same as in Hogwarts with better players, right?"

"One of these days, Granger, I will grab you and fly with you until you admit that it's great," he threatened with a mocked dark and dangerous voice. "The thing is: you feel free and weightless when you fly. For the sake of your knowledge, I can't have you flightless at the end of the week."

She kicked him. "Remember that I just broke my ankle?" she snorted.

"Mum will have that one fixed in a few minutes – preferably before Ron gets back from wherever Ginny dragged him off to," he replied. "And afterwards, I can take you for a flight. You will like it."

"I hated flying in the first year."

"It is all a question of who you fly with … and I promise to behave. I guess I actually got my best grades ever when it came to flying so you don't have to worry. With me, even Neville wouldn't have any accidents on a broom," he bragged. "But seriously, I have to make up for the ankle."

"How about not pulling any pranks for an entire year of school?" she suggested.

"Boring and George would hate me," he replied. "Nope, the broom ride it is. It will be great."

"You do realise that you are kind of annoying at times, don't you?" she sighed.

"Actually, yes, I am highly aware that this is part of my enormous charm and I am quite flattered that you realised it as well, Miss Granger. I feared that my charm was wasted on you."

"There is really no way to get out of this, right? If you really want to make up for it, do something normal people do: buy flowers or pralines or something like that … but no broom rides."

"Well, I could take you to town … Jordan got me coupons for a muggle coffee shop … if that would be better for Miss Highborn Granger…"

"Stop right there! I will not spend more time with you than necessary! I am here for Ron because I am Ron's friend – not yours!" she protested. "Look, Fred, we are in the same house and everything and you are the brother of my friend but you are not … not my friend!"

"Well, in that case … all the more reason to go there so that we can become the greatest of friends!" he chuckled as he kicked open the kitchen door. "MUM! Hermione broke her ankle and I don't want to be killed by my rabid little brother so could you please check it out quickly? I am taking her to town for coffee afterwards to apologise properly!"

"Fred – or George?" Molly bustled into the room. "No, it's Fred because George is out with Charlie. In any case – what did you do this time, Fred? How did she break her ankle?"

"I was running and didn't pay enough attention," Hermione muttered. "Fred was kind enough to carry me back and, well, he offered to take me for some coffee as well."

"So, you can behave if you want to," Molly sighed as she grabbed her wand. "Set her onto the couch, Fred, I will heal this quickly. A simple fracture, nothing fancy, yes?"

"Yeah," he replied as he obeyed. "She will be fine once you finished the spell if you ask me."


End file.
